I'm Melting
by flywithmeplease
Summary: Non-magic. One shot. Hermione only has a couple hours to live and Draco is losing it all. After Hermione dies Draco gets lost in her eyes and things only get worse. Ever let reality hit in a year after the one you love you died? Even Draco can’t take this
1. Chapter 1

Interpretations (1): I'm Melting

xximmeltingxximmeltingxx

-Genre: Romance/Angst

-Pairing: Draco/ Hermione

-Summary: Non-magic. One shot. Hermione only has a couple hours to live and Draco is losing it all. After Hermione dies Draco gets lost in her eyes and things only get worse. Ever let reality hit in a year after the one you love you died? Even Draco can't take this. Please review! XD

-Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts and ideas. –Draco: Like she owns those too snorts

xximmeltingxximmeltingxx

(11th wedding anniversary)

I raced through the hospital and into room 12, only to freeze as I looked at her unbelievably beautiful face. I collapsed at her side in tears, cupping her left cheek and laid my head on her chest waiting for it all to cave in. "I love you Drake." She crooked through rough breathing. "I love you too Hermione, more than my own." I whispered through my tears seeing her smile, "Where have I been? I am so sorry baby..." New tears fell as the light was switched off by a passing nurse. I looked at her through my tears and I saw she was still smiling at me; she leaned forward and kissed me...like our first time slowly; nervously. Frozen as I was, I watched her move on through the kiss...my heart stopped beating, with hers, oh this sin... Still holding her hand I looked at her eyes, mine holding back tears, once more before closing them from my lost place. Lost in place, I directed my attention to the night sky turning a dark black as the hours moved on into the early morning. Thinking of her eyes, before melting in tears form my lost place, next to her dead and motionless, no heart beat was there to match.

_Like my first time that I caught fire, slowly; nervously. Just stay with me, lay with me...now._

xximmeltingxximmeltingxx

I walked into _our _bedroom wondering what to do now. Knowing that without her here I'm a great mess. If only before I had known how much I needed her. Did I ever tell her thank you? Was it ever enough? Taking those thoughts in stone, the old fights from learning to love. I found a picture of her and found my lost place in her eyes, the longer I looked the more I melted until I couldn't stand, and melting into a heap of tears her picture in hand.

_Like my first time I caught fire, slowly; nervously. Just come back, stay with me. Just come back, lay with me...now!_

xximmeltingxximmeltingxx

(I year later, the night of their 12th anniversary)

"Hermione I'm home! Hermione? Her--" I stopped talking in all and stumbled to the couch with her rose in my hand. _Our _12th wedding anniversary was to be made complete in one hour to the dot. Why have I kept up this false hope? Why have I even attempted to make myself believe that one day she was going to walk through the door and tell me it was all a joke? Why did she have to die the day of our 11th wedding anniversary...why does today have to be her first death year? "Hermione come back. Even if it is to watch me fall and fail, or even to laugh as I ask you for help. Just come here and sit, stay with me. We'll let it all go; I promise, just stay in and make love that's all. Just stay with me, lay with me." I called into the darkness.

_Ring, ring_

"Hello, Malfoy residence...Hi Ron...Yeah, we are great...I am great. Hm? No. I don't want--!—nope. Talk to you later. Mmmmmmm, bye." I hung up and shrugged on my coat.

xximmeltingxximmeltingxx

I was walking home, down a dark alley thinking of her...walking my 'new' second nature, thinking of her my 'new' first nature. Her eyes, the only place I could stay a while or lose my place in, then I started melting again until I fell into a muddy hole and heaved nothing but air from my body...no tears, no noise.

"Awe, look a little baby." A crude voice thick and drunken called and a couple of hearty laughs were heard.

"Fuck off!" I called back, trying to stand.

"Really?" The smell of liquor was all over my face.

"Yes, really." I spit and then a 'smack' was echoed off the buildings. I gasped and then another hard pressure was applied somewhere else on my body before the only thought in my mind was her.

_Her eyes. Beautifully brown. Changing._

'Smack','crack'

_The first time I caught fire, slowly; nervously._

Ha. Ha. 'smack', 'gasp'

_Come back. Just stay with me. Come back. Just lay with me. Now!_

More pressure on my back. I fell to my knees in pain. "She's gone, it is real, she is never coming back." I whisper to the three or four men.

_Her eyes. I'm in sight. She's not in mine._

They run as blood starts to pour from my body somewhere. I curl up anyway, pushing the pain away. "I love you Hermione. More than my own...thank you."

_Her eyes, blinking back tears. I reach forward and pull her close. Just stay with me, lay with me, now!_

xximmealtingxximmealtingxx

Opening my eyes I see hers. A faint white glow around us, she pulls me closer as the glow fades. My place is there again. _In her eyes I'll always be there until the sun burns out. In peace until the sun burns out. I'm only melting in her eyes._

xximmeltingxximmeltingxx

A/n: Hope all of you enjoyed. Please review and I would like to thank _The Used _for their lyrics. They helped to inspire the story...greatly. I used some of their lyrics from the song, _I Caught Fire (In Your Eyes) _very good song...if you haven't heard you should look it up on YouTube. I will post the lyrics so you can see which were theirs. Thank you again.


	2. the lyrics

Seemed to stop my breath  
My head on your chest  
Waiting to cave in  
From the bottom of my...  
Hear your voice again  
Could we dim the sun  
And wonder where we've been  
Maybe you and me  
So kiss me like you did  
My heart stopped beating  
Such a softer sin...

(I'm melting, Im melting)  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while

And I'm melting  
In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me  
Lay with me  
Now

Never caught my breath  
Every second I'm without you I'm a mess  
Ever know each other  
Trust these words are stones  
White cuts unhealing  
(white cuts unhealing)  
Learning how to love

I'm melting (I'm melting)  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while  
And I'm melting  
In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me  
Lay with me  
(Stay with me lay with me now)

You could stay and watch me fall  
And of course I'll ask for help  
Just stay with me now  
We could take our heads off  
stay in bed and just make love that's all  
(stay in bed, just make love that's all)  
Just stay with me now

I'm melting (I'm melting)  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while  
and I'm melting

In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me  
Lay with me  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while  
and I'm melting  
In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me lay with me  
(Stay with me, lay with me)

In your eyes  
Let's sleep till the sun burns out  
I'm melting in your eyes (I'm melting in your eyes)  
In your eyes  
Let's sleep till the sun burns out  
I'm melting in your eyes


End file.
